Europejski marksizm kulturowy, czyli nowoczesna Europa w Niemczech
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 1 Przed hotelem stoi rudowłosa istota, która jest w kajdankach na nogach oraz rękach. Są one długości pozwalającej normalnie poruszać kończynami, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Jurgita została wyciągnięta z więzienia na prośbę jednego z producentów. Jurgita: 'Witajcie kochani! *uśmiechnęła się słodko do kamer* Witam Was w najnowszym reality-show. Ja nazywam się Jurgita, a poprowadzę dla Was istną rzeź w europejskich miastach. Na pewno jesteś na to gotowi? *przyłożyła palec do ust, czule się uśmiechając* ''Uśmiech był niewątpliwym atutem rudowłosej. '''Jurgita: Za mną znajduje się hotel, w którym przetrzymywane jest mięso armat...znaczy się uczestnicy i ekipa. Do rudowłosej podeszło dwóch bodyguardów, uzbrojonych w broń oraz paralizatory. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. Jurgita: Przecież nic Wam nie zrobię w takim w stanie. Ochroniarze odetchnęli, w tym czasie słodka dziewczynka przybliżyła do siebie jednego z nich i wyszeptała mu w twarz, gniotąc go za gardło. Jurgita: Bo i tak wypruję z Ciebie flaki, skurwielu! Wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz. W tym czasie jego kompan zaczął razić dziewczynę paralizatorem. Jurgita: Cóż... To jest Total Drama: Show...Never...Dii-eee! Jurgita padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Hotel Germania. To tutaj zamkniętych jest siedemnaście pokoi. W nich uśpieni leżą członkowie ekipy oraz sami zawodnicy. Każde z tych pomieszczeń jest zamkniętę od środka. W drzwiach jest klucz, którym obudzeni ludzie mogą się wydostać. Jeśli ludzie wyjdą z pokojów mają dostęp do kilku pomieszczeń oraz full wypas bufet. Problemem jest tylko to, że nie mają rzeczy osobistych, które zostały skonfiskowane. Informacje: *Kolejka obowiązuje na discordzie. W nim informujemy czy chcemy napisać czy coś. *Wyzwanie rozpocznie się w piątek koło 17:00. *Życzę miłej zabawy. :) Hotel, Pokoje. Pobudka. Każdy zawodnik budzi się w luksusowym pokoju i opuszcza pomieszczenie. To samo tyczy się ekipy. Charles budzi się w swoim pokoju, niewyspany przekręca kluczyk i wychodzi z pokoju, przyzwyczajony ze ma łazienkę naprzeciw pokoju idzie przed siebie bez zastanowienia, po czym spada ze schodów które były dosłownie przed nim. Charles: Ała... Czekajcie gdzie ja jestem?! Hotel..? No tak to musi być pokój startowa tego teleturnieju czy tam reality-show do którego się zapisałem! Szok ze mnie przyjęli, może wygram te pieniądze na pomoc ludziom. Obolały Charles siada na krześle i czeka na następnych zawodników. ... Igor leżąc kręci się z boku na bok, lecz po chwili zmienia pozycję na siedzącą i uderza w podłogę jakby chciał poprawić poduszkę. Na jego twarzy pojawia się mocne zdziwienie gdy zamiast okazuje się, że pod sobą miał podłogę. Igor: Noż kurtka, znowu spadłem z łóźka?! Zaczyna się rozglądać. Igor: Chwila, to nie mój pokój... * Łapie się za głowę zamyślny, lecz po chwili strzela facepalma* Jasne! To nowy sezon TP i ulala! Postarali się z pokojami! Spojrzał on na drzwi do których podszedł, lecz drzwi były zamknięte. Igor: No co za menda mnie tu zamknęła! Powiedział głosem pełnym bulwersu. Dokładnie przyjrzał się jeszcze raz drzwią i zobaczył, że w zamku jest kluczyk. Przeklęcił kluczyk w drzwiach i upewnił się, że jest otwarte. Igor: Wiedziałem, że ten klucz tu jest od samego początku! Powiedział to jakby tłumaczył się przed kimś. Już miał wyjść, lecz jeszcze przed tym uniósł rękę i powąchał by upewnić się, że nie śmierdzi. Po chwili tylko westchnął. Igor: Cóż... Nie pachnę jak łąka pełna stokrotek, więc albo śpię tak już koło mięsiąca, albo w tym pokoju jest koło 40 stopni. Oby był tu prysznic... Lub wannna... Lub jacuzzi! Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu łazienki i innych uczestników. ... Kate budzi się szuka ręką telefonu ale nie może go znaleźć. Otwiera oczy i zauważa że nie jest w swoim pokoju Kate: '''Ehh to znaczy że mnie wzięli do tego programu. Dobra chyba czas się stąd wydostać ''Kate otwiera drzwi za pomocą klucza '' '''Kate:Ciekawe gdzie jest reszta zawodników Szuka po kątach jakichkolwiek ludzi Kate: A może to zły sen? Zauważa krzesła Kate: 'Dobra nawet jeśli to tylko sen to powinnam trochę odpocząć ''Siada na krześle. ... W swoim pokoju również obudził się niepozorny Janusz. Spał w swojej typowej codzienniej piżamie. Obudził się w wygodnym łóżku i przeciągnął się leniwie. '''Janusz: Kurła, dawno się tak nie wyspałem. Jednak sen w swoim łóżku, to sen. Mruknął cicho do siebie, wyprężając się niczym kot. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, że śpi w luksusowym hotelów i program właśnie się zaczął. Janusz: Ale somsiady będą mi zazdrościć! Powiedział dumnie, przebierając się w swoje ulubione ciuchy. Nie zapomniał ubrać swoich wyprasowych przez mamusię białych skarpet. Opuścił pokój cicho pogwizdując. '' ... ''Następna osoba obudziła się. Była to Temple. Rozejrzała się wokoło i przeciągnęła. Nie zauważyła nic w pokoju z swoich rzeczy. Temple: 'Halo, gdzie moje rzeczy ?! Gdzie mój aparat fotograficzny :( ''Przeczeszała jeszcze raz pokój drobiazgowo i widząc, że nic nie ma przekręciła klucz i wyszła ze swojego pokoju. ... W kolejnym pokoju było bardzo ciemno. Okno zostało zasłonięte, a światło było wyłączone. W przeciwieństwie do innych pokojów, w tym panowała specyficzna atmosfera. Po pierwsze było wyjątkowo chłodno mimo, że za oknem było przynajmniej +25 stopni, po drugie w całym pokoju unosił się dziwny intensywny zapach. Ciężko byłoby ustalić jego źródło, więc lepiej skupić się na mieszkańcu owego apartamentu. Szczupły, średniego wzrostu chłopak o szatynowych włosach właśnie wybudzał się z wampirzego snu, dokładnie, wampirzego. Spał cicho, spokojnie i bez większego wiercenia się. Rhys, bo tak brzmiało imię tej postaci, wolno otworzył oczy od razu mrużąc je kręcąc powoli głową na lewo i prawo. Jego błękitne jak niebo oczy oraz skóra blada niczym u trupa mogłyby spowodować atak paniki u potencjalnego nieznajomego. '''Rhys: Huh, więc to tak. Chłopak mrugnął dwa razy swoimi oczyma, oblizując sobie górną wargę ust. Wolno pokręcił głową na lewo, a następnie na prawo... Rhys: Chyba już pora... Mruknął powoli zsuwając się z miękkiego łóżka na którym spędził noc. Oprócz bokserek chłopak nie miał na sobie kompletnie nic. Leniwie postawił kilka kroków zatrzymując się na środku pokoju. Rhys: Moich rzeczy nie ma. Fakt, chłopak nie był u siebie, a jego torby czy chociażby walizki nie było widać na horyzoncie. Nie wyglądał on jednak na zdziwionego tą sytuacją, cóż... tak naprawdę to w tym momencie bardzo przypominał żywego trupa. Rhys: Cóż to? Jego uwagę przykuł fotel stojący w rogu pokoju. Na siedzeniu owego siedziska znajdowało się coś co przypominało ubrania. Po zrobieniu wolnych trzech kroków okazało się, że były to ułożone w kostkę ubrania, które bardzo przypominały te które zwykle nosił, dodatkowo były ułożone w kostkę! Na szczycie piramidy biały luźny t-shirt oraz morska koszula (rozpięta!). Pod nimi czarne spodnie razem z srebrnym paskiem, prawdopodobnie slimy. Obok leżała czarna bielizna oraz czarna para skarpetek. Obok fotela leżała jeszcze para czarnych tenisówek z białymi sznurówkami. Rhys bez mrugnięcia okiem postanowił przebrać się w owe ubrania, rozbierając się na środku pokoju... po chwili był już cały ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Rhys: Wygodnie... Po tym mruknięciu chłopak ruszył w stronę drzwi i opuścił swoje "królestwo". ... W łóżku wyleguje się w najlepsze Margaritte. Co prawda otworzyła oczy i obejrzała pokój, uznała jednak, że zaczęcie nowego sezonu TP nie jest warte wstania z łóżka. Chciała sobie nalać wina, ale okazało się, że odebrano jej bagaż. Straszliwie ludzie. W końcu jednak ruszyła się z kanapy i korzystając z kluczyka, wyszła na korytarz, w celu poznania innych. ... W jeszcze innym pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. Zasłonięte były zasłony, więc trudno było określić jaka była godzina. Na wygodnym łóżku leżał pogrążony we śnie młody chłopak. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i ładne rysy twarzy. Ubrany był w modny komplet; szare rurki, białą koszulkę, na którą narzuconą miał czarną kurteczkę. Stylizację dopełniały czarne sneakersy. Brunet leżał nieruchomo aż do momentu gdy... Benji: 'O skit... *w jego głosie zabrzmiał szwedzki akcent* ''Chłopak zakrył oczy dłonią, ziewnął głośno. Powoli budził się. Najpierw zabrał rękę z twarzy i intensywnie zamrugał swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczami. Podniósł się powoli. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. '' '''Benji: '''Gdzie ja... *zamrugał znowu* Reality show... ''Młody szwed energicznym ruchem przeszedł do pionu i stanął na podłodze. Odruchowo przeczesał nieco rozczochrane włosy. Wziął się pod boki, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Perspektywa zaczęcia zabawy w reality-show wywoływała mimowolny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po telefon chcąc uwiecznić moment rozpoczęcia na instagramie... kieszeń była jednak pusta... 'Benji: '''Hm? *zdziwił się* ''Chłopak domyślił się, że konfiskata telefonu była jednym z elementów zabawy. Pomimo, że rozumując logicznie rozumiał sytuację to jednak poczuł dziwne, wewnętrzne obawy będąc pozbawionym swojego gadżetu. Usilnie starał się zakryć frasunek uśmiechem, jednak było to trudne. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *zaczął chodzić po pokoju* ''Benji chodził od prawej do lewej i od lewej do prawej. Niby taka mała drobnostka i to taka, której się spodziewał, jednak nie mógł się do końca pozbierać. Jedynym sposobem było przerzucenie swoich myśli na coś innego. Tylko na co? 'Benji: '''To co teraz? *zastanawiał się głośno* Pewnie trzeba poznać innych... *stanął przed lustrem, przejrzał się, jeszcze raz poprawił włosy* Trzeba... się starać... ''Młody szwed stanął nieruchomo. Patrzył się w lustro. Wypróbował uśmiech; szeroki pokazujący zęby, zwykły, wąski przyjazny. Może to idiotyczne, ale chłopak musiał się trochę wysilić aby przybierać adekwatny wyraz twarzy. No cóż, potrzebna była praca. '' '''Benji: '''Chyba jest dobrze *przetestował swój najlepszy uśmiech. Rozluźnił się nieco* Niech się... dzieję. ''Chłopak pewnym siebie krokiem, z uniesioną głową, podszedł do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę uprzednio przekręciwszy klucz w zamku. Wyszedł na korytarz starając się emanować pewnością siebie. '' ... ''Do pokoju Melissy wkradały się pojedyncze promienie słońca i oświetlały jej twarz. Dziewczyna ziewnęła i obróciła się plecami do okna. Na spokojnie przeanalizowała otoczenie, oczywiście zdała sobie już sprawę z pobytu w reality show. Zorientowała się również, że skonfiskowano jej wszystkie rzeczy osobiste, więc mogła pomarzyć o uporaniu się z burzą niesfornych loków. Westchnęła cicho, podniosła się z łóżka i wsunęła na nogi leżące obok białe trampki. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zegarka, ale żadnego nie zauważyła, zatem podeszła do drzwi, w których znajdował się kluczyk. '' '''Melissa: '''Raz kozie śmierć *''powiedziała z determinacją w głosie i przekręciła kluczyk w zamku* ... Sophie już od dawna nie spała, ale postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu na medytacji w swoim pokoju. W pewnej chwili usłyszała (albo wydawało jej się, że usłyszała) uczestników stopniowo wychodzących ze swoich pokojów. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. '''Sophie: Chyba już nadszedł ten czas! Podniosła się, a następnie wskoczyła w swoje kolorowe szmaty ubrania, nałożyła mnóstwo różnej biżuterii i poprawiła perukę włosy. Sophie: Wow, ale ze mnie ślicznotka! Zachichotała i opuściła swój pokój. ... W kolejnym pokoju spała pewna czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. Zdawała się jednak pomału budzić, jej palce prawej ręki położonej na poduszce lekko drgały. Padające z okna światło oświetlało jej delikatną twarz. Abby nie była jeszcze gotowa, by wstawać, być może ze względu na fakt, że nie przywykła spać tak długo. Powoli otwierało jej się jedno oko, i zamykało się natychmiastowo. Nagle opanował ją dreszcz, więc szybko się obudziła i wstała z łóżka. Była w mocnym szoku, że dotarło do niej światło z okna, widocznie w swoim własnym pokoju okien nie miała. Mimo wszystko ten pokój od razu jej się z czymś skojarzył, z pokojem swojej przyjaciółki... Abby: 'No pięknie... Jelena świetnie to sobie zaplanowałaś. Tylko powiedz mi, dlaczego... *zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju i poczuła lekką obawę, gdyż dochodziło do niej przekonanie, że to nie pokój Jeleny* Kurdę, co to ma wszystko znaczyć... ''Podeszła do okna i zerknęła na niemiecki krajobraz uliczek niemieckich. Wtem przypomniało jej się coś, o czym zapomniała, a zaraz potem zalał ją wstydliwy rumieniec z tego powodu. 'Abby: '''Aha, więc to jest to reality show? *z włosów wyciągnęła swoją listę tzn. "obowiązków", a następnie ją podarła* W takim razie to nie będzie mi potrzebne. ''Dziewczyna poczuła się nieco spięta i zaniepokojona, widać, że przedtem żyła według ustalonego przez siebie schematu. Chcąc się uspokoić, wzięła głęboki oddech, zamknęła oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła mówiąc do siebie... 'Abby: '''Dasz radę Abby, dasz radę Abby *powtarzała kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem coraz ciszej* ''Kiedy się uspokoiła, zaczęła bawić się kosmykami włosów z nudów. Jednak szybko skończyła, gdyż ujrzała drzwi, a w nich kluczyk. Ciekawska podeszła do wyjścia, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z pokoju. ... Ah, jaki piękniusi poranek! W luksusowym hotelu, na luksusowym łóżku spała sobie mniej lub bardziej luksusowa dziewczyna o imieniu Michael. Gdy tylko się obudziła, wyciągnęła się i leniwie zsunęła nogi na podłogę, by już za chwilę założyć swoje ulubione różowe kapcie w krokodyle . '' '''Michael: '''Scheiße ''*przeklęła, gdy zorientowała się, że kapci na podłodze nie było* No cóż... Na stoliku obok leżały jednak dwa komplety ubrań. Po głębszej analizie sytuacji i przebraniu się w znalezione ubrania Niemka wyszła z pokoju. ... Powoli zbliżał się poranek, Brian tego dnia zapadł w wyjątkowo głęboki i dłuższy sen niż zazwyczaj. Gdy w końcu został zmuszony do pobudki ledwo co otworzył oczy przekręcając się na drugą stronę. 'Brian: '''Za wcześnie. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie. ''Przetarł delikatnie oczy i ziewnąć czując się nadal niewyspany. Poprawił swoje włosy, wynurzył spod kołdry i zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Miał świadomość, że show się już pewnie rozpoczęło Nie mógł jednak sobie przypomnieć jak dokładnie tutaj się znalazł. '''Brian: Tak właściwie, gdzie ja teraz jestem? Wstał nieco mozolnie, podszedł do okna zaczynając rozglądać się wzrokiem po okolicy. Zupełnie nie był w stanie rozpoznać miejsca w którym się znajduje. Nie miał okazji do wielu podróży, więc nie próbował nawet zgadywać. Co innego zaczęło przykuwać jego uwagę w odbiciu lustra. Brian: Moment? Czy to są wczorajsze ubrania dzienne używane w nocy!? Nagle dostał niewielkiego kopa energii i instynktownie rzucił się prosto na komodę stojącą przy ścianie. Wysuwał kolejne szuflady, lecz w większości świeciły pustkami bądź kilkoma ubraniami na zmianę których on nie rozpoznawał. Zdecydowanie robił przy tym hałas. Przypadkiem zrzucił klucz, którego na początku nie zauważył. Pochwycił go i odłożył na blat kontynuując przeszukiwania. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej rozczarowany. Brian: Ehhh... gdzie większość moich starannie przygotowanych rzeczy!? Kurcze... Wszystko tak ładnie ułożyłem w kostkę, posegregowałem, zafoliowałem i metkowałem. Westchnął i z powrotem pozasuwał wszystko zanim dostał niewielkiego napadu. Zmuszony sytuacją wyjął jedyne ubrania na zmianę robiąc przy tym niewesołą minę. Powtórzył w myślach kilkakrotnie że się nadają, choć nie pomagało mu to w przekonaniu samego siebie. Nie mogąc pominąć łóżka zdjął kołdrę, poduszki i pościel. Wytrzepał wszystko energicznie i starannie poukładał. Brian: Od razu czuć, że jest tutaj lepiej. Przydałoby się na moje nieco więcej, ale przecież żadnych lepszych środków tutaj nie ma. Burknął sam do siebie. Spuścił nieco żaluzję i zaczął się przebierać. Ubrania odłożył na komodzie i pochwycił za kluczyk będąc gotowy do wyjścia. Brian: Trzeba będzie chyba poznać pozostałych. Ciekawe czy byli skołowani tak samo na początku. "Mieli tak samo? Tak samo jak ja byli zaskoczeni i skonsternowani tą sytuacją." W głowie zaczęły mu się zbierać dziwne wyobrażenia. Jego policzki zdawały się być coraz bardziej zarumienione niż normalnie. Brian: 'Ahhh. Może nas czymś odurzyli i bez skrupułów sprowadzili nas właśnie tutaj. ''Wyglądały na coraz bardziej rozpalone. 'Brian: '''Zamknięty w pokoju przez ludzi z którymi widziano się jeden raz. W końcu oni sponsorują więc na pewno musieli coś zrobić bez naszej wiedzy. Dosłownie zrobić wszystko co chcieli albo może nawet już robili. Heheheh... Ciężko na pewno będzie wymazać o niej wspomnienia. Ciekawe czy inni... Właśnie! Tutaj przecież są inni uczestnicy. ''Nerwowo objął się rękoma i zaczął ściskać i czerwienić się do granic swoich możliwości. 'Brian: '''Nie, Brian przestań! Musisz oczyścić swój umysł z tych myśli. Ale to właśnie sprawia największą radość. Ten wzrok ludzi myślących: "Ej? To coś powinno zdechnąć jak najszybciej. Kto to tutaj wpuścił?" ''Musiał jednak szybko się opanować. W końcu to dopiero początek. Klepnął się kilka razy w policzki porządkując swoje myśli. „Hej nazywam się Brian! Znak ryby. Dwadzieścia lat. Miło cię poznać? Siemka? Spadaj? Żal?". W końcu jednak nie zdecydował jak się przywita. Stwierdził, że postara się być naturalny. Czyli najlepiej nikomu nie wchodzić w głowę. Salon Wyposażony w telewizor, kilka kanap oraz stolik do grania w pingponga. Charles spogląda na Kate, przyćmił go jej piękny wygląd '''Charles: '''Co taka piękna dama robi w tak niebezpiecznym Show? Ma swoje pani powody? Ja próbuje wygrać kwotę by pomóc potrzebującym, a jaki jest pani powód? '''Charles: "Piękna Dama", "Panie"?! Zwaliłeś to chłopie, zwaliłeś, to nie XIX wiek... chyba się zawalę pod ziemię... Kate: Serio *śmieje się* ale potrzebuje kogoś przyjaznego w show Kate: Ja gdybym wygrała moje pieniądze przeznaczyłabym na zakupy może to nie jakiś ważny powód ale wiem że raczej nie wygram a po za tym nie chce być sztampowa Charles: '''Na zakupy?! Cały milion?! Przecież nie wydasz tego nawet w rok! Po co ci jakieś markowe ubrania i kosmetyki? Przecież i bez nich będziesz dla mnie... Ekhem... dla wszystkich ładna. '''Kate: Pragnę zauważyć że zakupy to nie tylko ubrania i kosmetyki są jeszcze spożywcze,Farbowe itp. Więc sprowadzanie zakupów tylko do Ubraniowych,Kosmetykowych jest dużym błędem ale pomijając już to dziękuje Kate: Przypomniał mi o tym że nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam bez zakupów Charles: '''Produktów farbowych nie musisz kupować wiele, wystarczy raz w miesiącu jeden, a pożywienie nie wiele kosztuje, jest wiele marek które sprzedaje lepsze jedzenie taniej i lepiej niż "oryginały". Co do produktów chemicznych tak jak z farbowanymi należy kupować je co miesiąc i odpowiednio ich używać aby na ten miesiąc wystarczyły. Ja tak robię i jakoś żyje za te 2 tysiące na miesiąc, jeszcze zostaje mi 800 które wydaje na cele charytatywne. '''Kate: '''Niby tak ale ja mam uzależnienie od zakupów dlatego w moim domu znajdziesz pełno gratów. Starałam się przed programem trochę go pozbyć bo jak ja nie zrobię zakupów co 2 dni co najmniej to jestem nie do wytrzymania i w sumie też trochę dlatego tu wstąpiłam żeby chociaż trochę pozbyć się tego uzależnienia mam nadzieje że się uda. '''Charles: Aha, to tak się sprawy mają, jeśli wygram to za twoją zgodą mogę ci zafundować terapię przeciw temu użaleznieniu, wyjdzie ci to na dobre gdyż będziesz miała więcej pieniędzy zaoszczędzonych za które np. Hmmm... poprowadzisz firmę albo jakiś zakład? Kate: Na serio? to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. *uśmiecha się* Charles: To dla mnie nic jeśli czynię dobro *Zarumienił się*, chcesz pójść ze mną poznać innych zawodników? Wiesz, lepiej poznać swoich rywali. Kate: No spoko Kate i Charles poszli do biblioteki, w nadziei ze spotkają tam kogoś kto pomoże im wygrać. Po tułaniu się po korytarzach hotelu Rhys dotarł do salonu. Zauważywszy, że nikogo w nim nie było chłopak zadowolony w głębi ducha przekroczył jego progi. Usiadł na jednej z kanap, oglądając jednocześnie wnętrze pokoju. Z miejsca które wybrał miał akurat idealny widok na ulicę przy której mieścił się hotel. Słońce świeciło z drugiej strony budynku, toteż Rhysowi nie przeszkadzała taka ilość światła. Chłopak sięgnął po pilot od plazmy stojącej w jego zasięgu i postanowił spędzić resztę czasu na bezczynnym gapieniu się w telewizor. Przypadkiem się złożyło, że w telewizji leciała jakaś japońska produkcja (anime), więc przynajmniej się zbytnio nie wynudzi. Kuchnia&Jadalnia Super wypasiony bufet. Dostępne są wszystkie dania, obok znajduje się jadalnia. ... Igor w czasie rozglądania się, natrafił na kuchnię. Prawdopodobnie poszedłby dalej, lecz apetyczna margharitta na stole i pusty żołądek przekonał go na zostanie na dłużej. Chłopak wziął talerz na który nałożył 4 kawałki pizzy i udał się do jadalni gdzie zaczął jeść, oczekując, że przyjdzie jakiś uczestnik. Z drugiej strony do kuchni doczłapał się Rhys. Po konieczności wysłuchiwania pierdół, którymi zalewał go Janusz chłopak nabrał apetytu na... sok pomarańczowy. Na jego szczęście zaraz na wejściu stały tam 4 kartony po 2 litry pomarańczowego Tymbarka. Chłopak podszedł zabierając karton pod pachę i udał się z nim do jadalni, po drodze zwijając jeszcze szklankę. Gdy wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia dojrzał jakiegoś chłopaka, który objadał się pizzą, ale nie wydawał się on idealnym dla niego rozmówcą, z resztą już miał dosyć rozmów przez Janusza. Rhys usiadł sobie na drugim końcu stołu, nalał soku do pełna i popijając obserwował... Zgłodniała Temple przybyła do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś lekkiego do zjedzenia. Zauważyła dwóch osobników siedzących na skrajach stołu. W głowie miała mętlik jak się zachować, po kilku sekundach powiedziała zwyczajnie: 'Hejka. - 'po czym zajęła miejsce gdzieś na środku, wcześniej biorąc jakąś lekką sałatkę. Zgłodniałam już. ''- rzekła do samej siebie, lecz inne osoby tutaj to usłyszały. W jej głowie pojawiła się mina zawstydzenia, gdy zrozumiała, że to powiedziała za głośno.'' Wtedy Igor, który był bardzo zajęty jedzeniem, zobaczył, że w kuchni są inne osoby. Było mu lekko wstyd, że zapomniał o kulturze i się nie przywitał. Igor: 'O! Długo tu jesteście? Jeśli tak to przepraszam za mój brak manier. *Stanął i uśmiechnął się* Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. *Odwrócił się w stronę Temple* Życzę smacznego. ''Usiadłszy wrócił do jedzenia mając nadzieję, że ktoś inny rozpocznie głębszą dyskusje. Rhys usłyszawszy słowo "Polak" aż się zakrztusił. Dopiero przecież co od jednego uciekł, a już napatoczył się drugi. Po krótkiej walce z kaszlem i próbami nieuduszenia się wszystko wróciło do największego porządku. '''Rhys: Kolejny... *mruknął cicho pod nosem* Janusz chyba obrzydził mu naród Polski na dobre..., zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca była dziewczyna, która przyszła tuż po nim. Panowała od niej zupełnie inna aura niż od pozostałych ludzi których zdążył spotkać. Rhys: Hej. *odparł w stronę Temple, z końca jadalni* Chłopak nawet na chwilę podniósł wzrok, ale natychmiastowo powrócił do konsumowania swojego napoju licząc, że duszenie się w szklance już mu nie będzie grozić. Temple zerknęła na kolejną osobę, która odezwała się do niej gdy wchodziła. '- Dzięki. '- odpowiedziała krótko, łykając wcześniej jakiś kawałek jedzenia.Słysząc, że jest z Polski miała różne myśli, gdyż słyszała co nieco o tym kraju. Jedne były niepochlebne, inne nie. Przeważały te pierwsze. (please) Usłyszała parę chwil później słowo od innego chłopaka. Popatrzyła na niego i kiwnęła głową, że usłyszała i zrozumiała. Po czym dalej zajadała się sałatką, której została połowa. Kiedy Rhys się zakrztusił, Igor lekko się zmartwił i chciał dowiedzieć się czy z jego kolegą z programu jest wszystko dobrze. Igor: Emmm... * Skierował wzrok w stronę Rhysa* Wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał tu wyzionąć ducha, czy wszystko jest okej... Panie... Panie... *Igor zaczął drapać się po głowie* Właściwie to jak się nazywacie? Blady chłopak poczuł, że jego unikanie rozmów nie do końca się uda... a w apartamencie zostać nie mógł. Postanowił więc udawać "zainteresowanego". Rhys: Rhys. *mruknął* Nawet nie zauważył kiedy a wypił cały 2 litrowy sok... Temple zdołała dokończyć sałatkę. Zerknęła na jednego, potem drugiego chłopaka. I odpowiedziała: Temple: '''Jestem Temple. ''Wzięła jakiś sok i zaczęła popijać łyk po łyku.'' Kate wchodzi bierze sushi idzie do jadalni nie zauważając innych siada i zaczyna jeść Igor zauważając dziewczynę od razu do niej macha. '''Igor: Dzień dobry. Jestem Igor, a pani? Kate: O hej *mówi że zdziweniem że ktoś tu jest* jestem Kate z Wielkiej Brytani. Igor: 'Miło mi. Ja pochodzę z Polski. ''W pewnym momencie do jadalni zajrzała Sophie. '''Sophie: Omójboshe, cóż za piękne istoty zaszczyciły moje oczy! Od razu zaczęła przytulać każdego na przywitanie. Wszyscy spoglądali na nią jak na wariatkę. Sophie: Już nie mogę doczekać się rozpoczęcia tej gry! Może założymy sojusz? Albo nie, tego nie można robić tak otwarcie, więc pogadamy później na osobności, okej? (pokój zwierzeń)Sophie: Zdradzę wam sekret. Tak naprawdę nie jestem zawodniczką, ale chciałabym zobaczyć, jak reszta będzie mnie traktować myśląc, że nie mam nad nimi władzy! Sophie: Tak w ogóle to jestem Sophie! Wiecie, że potrafię przepowiadać przyszłość? Mówię serio! Już teraz wiem, że będę w finale i nikt nigdy na mnie nie zagłosuje! Ale nie powiem wam, kto jeszcze będzie w finale, żeby nie zepsuć wam zabawy! Zachichotała. Charles wbiegł do kuchni i zaczął powąchiwać, po czym zauważył worki z przyprawami, od razu do nich pobiegł. Charles: Ile tu przypraw! Moje ulubione Curry, wyśmienity lecz w nie dużych ilościach cynamon... zielony pieprz, czarny pieprz... Po prostu niebo! Charles: Tak wiem, widziałem tych innych zawodników z którymi mogłem zawrzeć sojusz, ale pobiegłem do przypraw, w końcu ja też potrzebuje odrobinę rozkoszy *Charles wsypał sobie do gęby ćwierć kilo curry* Igor tylko spojrzał się dziwnie na Sophie, lecz wzruszył ramionami. Igor: Miło poznać! Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. Igor uśmiechnął się miło i podał Sophie ręke na przywitanie. Wróżka potrząsnęła energicznie jego ręką. Sophie: 'Uuu, Polak! Kiedyś byłam w Polsce, ale uciekłam stamtąd, gdy zobaczyłam jak bardzo biali są tamtejsi ludzie! ''Niekoniecznie czekając na odpowiedź, Sophie skupiła swoją uwagę na bufetowym jedzeniu. Charles po zjedzeniu 3 kilo przypraw poszedł do innych zawodników, był cały ubrudzony przyprawami, w końcu staną koło Igora, otrzepał się i powiedział mu: '''Charles: '''Cześć! Jestem Charles, pochodzę z Francji? Widziałeś może pewną Brytyjkę o imieniu Kate? '''Igor: Emmm... Ona jest metr za tobą. Wskazał na Brytyjkę ręką, bo oczywiście palcem się nie pokazuje. Charles: 'Oh, nie zauważyłem jej. ''Charles podszedł do swojej nowej znajomej, Kate. '''Charles: '''Hej! Zauważyłaś kogoś ciekawego? '''Kate: '''Wszystkich których widziałam to ci co oboje widzielismy i tutaj *mówi jedząc swoje sushi* '''Kate: ale to sushi było dobre mniam chce jeszcze ale będe gruba *posmutniała* ale dobra ale jestem podekscytowana tym sezonem Charles: 'Chcesz to tego Sushi sosu sojowego? To mój ulubiony napój... znaczy sos... *Cicho* Ale napój w sumie też. '''Kate: '''Nie dzięki już zjadłam *mówi kończąc swoje sushi* '''Charles: '''Oh, jasne... ''Nie wiedząc co zrobić z sosem sojowym Charles go wypił, a potem podszedł z powrotem do Igora. 'Charles: '''Cześć, możemy porozmawiać? ''Igor tylko wzrusza ramionami. '''Igor: '''Ta jasne. '''Charles: '''Myślisz ze to wygrasz? I jeśli tak to co zrobisz z wygraną kwotą? Ja mam małe szanse na wygraną, ale jeśli wygram przeznaczę pieniądze na firmę charytatywną. '''Igor: To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że pięniądze wydasz na jakąś fundację. *Złapał się za głowę* Na co ja wydam? Hmmm... Z 10% oddam na fundację charytatywną, kupię sobie auto i dom z basenem, a resztę oszczędzę. Myślę, że ty także powinieneś zostawić coś dla siebie. Charles: 'Nie potrzeba, przecież umiem żyć na 2 tysiące miesięcznie. Ile osób poznałeś? Bo ja włącznie z tobą 3, w tym jednego pomocnika prowadzących, obiecałem mu działkę, ale dam mu jeszcze wille. ''Rhys widząc ilu ludzi postanowiło rzucił się na luksusowej jakości jedzenie postanowił ulotnić się czym prędzej od ich towarzystwa. Jego wyjścia raczej nikt nie zauważył, poruszał się ciszej niż cień nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi. Opuścił jadalnie zostawiają karton po soku oraz szklankę na stoliku. ... Abby trochę nieśmiała zerknęła do pomieszczenia wychylając lekko głowę. W momencie kiedy dotarło do niej, że to kuchnia poczuła ulgę. Jej niedoświadczenie w poruszaniu się po hotelach dało o sobie znać. Natomiast ciągłe głosy które docierały do niej budziły jej niepokój, co było widoczne po jej mimice twarzy. Dziewczyna weszła do kuchni i naturalnie zapragnęła coś zjeść, gdyż dokuczał jej głód. Otworzyła lodówkę i dokładnie mierzyła wzrokiem co w niej jest... '''Abby: '''Hmm... Dobra, coś na szybko by się przydało. ''Jednak nie wzięła niczego gotowego, a sama postanowiła sobie coś upichcić. Wzięła z szafki miskę i zbierała potrzebne jej składniki do przygotowania sobie śniadania. Zaczęła sięgać po warzywa, ale potem strzeliła facepalm'a, gdyż zapomniała o czymś takim, jak higiena przed przygotowaniem posiłku. Abby: '17 lat Abby, a nadal umiesz tyle ile... ile... *westchnęła* Może sobie muzyki posłucham... *zmieniła ton z delikatnego na mocno wyrazisty* A nie, przecież prowadzący tego programu nam skonfiskowali sprzęty przecież... ''Po umyciu rąk zaczęła działać i wyciągała z lodówki potrzebne jej warzywa m.in. pomidory, paprykę czy ogórek, a następnie jajka. W drugiej ręce sięgnęła po mleko. Gdy już wszystko wzięła przeszła się do pobliskiego blatu i położyła składniki po różnych stronach. Najpierw wzięła się za krojenie pomidorów, co wychodziło jej przeciętnie. W dość niebezpiecznym miejscu położone palce drugiej ręki podtrzymujące warzywo, na podatek plastry wychodziły jej jakieś za grube, co wprawiało w niezadowolenie czerwonowłosą, jednak nie okazywała emocji i coś ją olśniło... 'Abby: '''Przecież nie muszę gotować, jak w domu. Mama nie pilnuje *zaśmiała się, i poczuła się bardziej pewna siebie* To może tak... ''Zamiast kroić pomidor w paski, zaczęła kroić w kostki, a potem w coraz mniejsze kosteczki nucąc sobie pod nosem jakąś piosenkę, prawdopodobnie "Waterloo". ... Drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się. Było to dość wytworne pomieszczenie. W typowy dla wielu hoteli sposób porozstawiane po sali były stoły nakryte białymi obrusami. Na blatach ustawione były przyozdobione gałązkami świeczniki. Na suficie porozwieszane były gustowne, subtelnie pozłacane żyrandole. Jadalnia nie emanowała jednak niestrawnym przepychem, urzekała raczej gustowną i trafioną elegancją. Benji przepuścił Melissę w drzwiach. Dziewczyna jedynie spojrzała na niego przelotnie po czym rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.. '' ''Młody szwed zauważył kilka osób, które siedziały przy stolikach. Nie chcąc na razie zwracać uwagi przemknął po cichu pod ścianą i podreptał do kuchni. Wykonał gest ręką, który miał sprawić, że Melissa pójdzie za nim. '' ''Czarnowłosa przewróciła oczami i choć również niezbyt chciała zwracać na siebie uwagę, to nie chciała też zakradać się po kątach. Ruszyła więc przed siebie sprężystym krokiem w stronę bufetu. ''Melissa: Haha jestem wdzięczna za moją nienawiść do szpilek, gdybym takowe miała na pewno momentalnie wszyscy by nas zauważyli *rozejrzała się powoli* a więc tak to jest siedzieć w pokoju zwierzeń...Ugh mam nadzieję, że zwierzenia nie będą obowiązkowe *mruknęła zagadkowo*'' Benji dotarł do kuchni. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy rozglądaniem się. Z góry założył, że jako iż znajdują się w hotelu to może liczyć na pełne wyposażenie. Chłopak stanął przy jednym z blatów i zaczął gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad możliwościami na śniadanie. Przywykły do jedzenia gotowych dań serwowanych na uniwerku lub w znajdującym się przy szkole Subway’u, brunet nie wiedział przez chwilę za co się zabrać. Poczuł jakiś wewnętrzny zgrzyt… Stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc zupełnie co ze sobą zrobić. Żałował, że jedzenie musi zapewnić sobie sam. Minęły dobre dwie minuty. W tym czasie Benji zdołał niefrasobliwie odsunąć się i zbliżyć do blatu blisko dwadzieścia razy. Po upływie tego czasu chłopak zdecydował się wreszcie na jakieś śniadanie: sięgnął przed siebie po wyglądający obiecująco opiekacz do panini. Szwed w rzeczywistości liczył na toster, ale nie było go pod ręką. Brunet nie miał też zamiaru urządzać zbyt dużych poszukiwań. Z opiekaczem czuł się wystarczająco pewny. '''Benji: Tosty… *mruczał pod nosem* Chłopak chcąc nie chcąc musiał trochę pokręcić się po kuchni, aby odnaleźć chleb i składniki, które mógł umieścić między kromkami. Szwed chodził ze spuszczoną głową. Szukając modlił się aby na nikogo nie wpaść. Szczęśliwie oprócz kszątającej się nieopodal Melissy nie natrafił na nikogo. Kuchnia była duża albo totalnie bezludna. Tak czy inaczej usatysfakcjonowany Szwed zrobił sobie proste tosty z serem i wędliną. Położył je na opiekaczu i przycisnął. Wolną ręką spojrzał na opakowanie sera. Napis głosił jasno: “Die Käse” Benji: Käse… To… Po niemiecku… Patrząc na “a” z kropkami… Czyli jesteśmy w Niemczech *podrapał się po brodzie* Brunet dalej zastanawiał się tak nad robiącymi się tostami. Ukradkiem przyglądał się Melissie, która… Zadowolona z siebie znalazła mini croissant’y, chociaż zgodnie ze spostrzeżeniami Benji’ego byli w Niemczech to te przysmaki były dostępne w większości hoteli. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazła dżem truskawkowy i herbatę różaną. Chwilę zajęło jej rozpracowanie wszystkich guzików, które były na czajniku, ale dała radę. Kiedy czekała aż zagotuje się woda starała nie roześmiać się na wspomnienie tego jak brunet dąsał się odchodząc i podchodząc wcześniej do blatu. Gdy woda już się zagotowała, zalała herbatę, wzięła talerz z wcześniej przygotowanym jedzeniem i ruszyła spokojnym krokiem do jadalni. Minęła po drodze dziewczynę zacięcie krojącą pomidory, skinęła jej, ale ta nie zauważyła tego ruchu. Melissa niewzruszenie podążyła w stronę wcześniej upatrzonego stolika przy oknie... '' ''Za Hiszpanką ruszył Benji niosący talerz z przeciętym na pół tostem. Szwed podążył za dziewczyną aż do stolika. Odsunął jej kulturalnie krzesło i pozwolił spokojnie usiąść. Sam nie miał jeszcze żadnych innych znajomych, a samotność niezbyt mu odpowiadała, toteż dosiadł się do dziewczyny. Rozejrzał się też bacznie po sali w poszukiwaniu innych. Benji: Mel? Może zawołamy tych tam? *skinął głową na osoby, które dostrzegł dalej w jadalni* Melissa: Mel? Serio? Nie pozwalaj sobie. Wołaj sobie kogo chcesz, ja jestem głodna jak wilk i zamierzam zacząć od porządnego śniadania *i z tymi słowami wzięła duży łyk ciepłej herbaty oraz westchnęła z rozkoszą* Benji poczuł się trochę zmieszany po ostrej reakcji dziewczyny. Wydawało mu się, że dosyć dobrze się dogadywali… Ale jednak teraz zaczął wątpić. Zaczął się zastanawiać co zrobił źle? Czy serio przesadził? … Spoliczkował się. Oczywiście w przenośni. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Pojawił się przed nim dylemat: uspokoić się, jeść spokojnie i zostać przy Melissie, czy pójść zapoznać się z nowymi ludźmi przy innych stolikach… Ostatecznie Szwed przybrał poważną minę i z powrotem usiadł (bo wcześniej od zmieszania i zdziwienia wstał). Brunet złapał w tosta w ręce, obrzucił go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i zaczął spokojnie jeść. Po cichu czekał aż ktoś z własnej woli podejdzie się przywitać… Łazienka Jedna wielka wspólna łazienka Igor wszedł szybkim energicznym krokiem do łazienki i od razu pokochał to miejsce! '' '''Igor:' Do czego doszło, że jakaś łazienka jest ładniejsza od mojego pokoju? *Zaśmiał się lekko* O mój Boże! Jest! Jest! JEST! Pobiegł szybko do ogromnego jacuzzi i przytulił się jak do dawno nie widzianego kumpla. Igor: Ja już nie puszczę tego jacuzzi! O nie! Nie ma żadnej siły, która mnie do tego zmusi! Niestety od razu po tych słowach, puścił on jacuzzi i lekko zachichotał. Igor: Oprócz siły pieniędzy, których nie dostanę jeśli będę się cały czas przytulał do jacuzzi i siła rozebrania się by wziąć kąpiel. Rozejrzał się po łazience i spostrzegł kosz na pranie, do którego wrzucił swoją koszulkę. Igor: Muszę tylko zapamiętać by później zabrać stąd moje rzeczy. Wtedy podszedł on do lustra, które było na zlewem i zaczął podziwiać czy intensywne chodzenie na siłownie by w programie wyglądać dobrze się opłacało. Chłopak był dosyć zadowolony z efektu, lecz po chwili spostrzegł w lustrze kamerę na którą spojrzał mocno zawstydzony. Igor: Czy... Czy to się nagrało? Ku jego niezadowoleniu kamera "pomachała" na tak. Igor: Czy to będzie nagrywało moją kąpiel? Kamera znów macha na tak. Wtedy wstyd Igora zmienia się w złość. Igor: No co za typ to wymyślił?! Czy ta osoba słyszała o prywatności?! No chyba nie! Mimo dość dużej złości udało mu się uspokoić. Igor: I teraz tylko pytanie czy umyć się czy się nie umyć? Mimo iż pytanie zadał sam sobie, to kamera udzieliła mu twierdzącej odpowiedzi, co także go zdenerwowało. Igor: Kto do jasnej ciasnej obsługuje ten badziew?! *Łapie się za głowę* Chłopak zirytowany tym, że kąpiel mógłby wziąć tylko przy kamerach postanowił, że zrobi to później. Może po zadaniu będzie możliwość umycia się bez bycia nagrywanym? Może będzie zadanie z wodą? Tak czy inaczej i tak pachniał lekko poniżej przeciętnej, więc jakoś wytrzyma bez natychmiastowej kąpieli. Wziął koszulkę i postanowił przejść się by zobaczyć inne pomieszczenia. ... Benji po opuszczeniu swojego pokoju powędrował hotelowymi korytarzami. Chłopakowi cały czas chodziła po głowie konfiskata telefonu. Równocześnie zastanawiał się coraz intensywniej nad swoim udziałem w show; nad strategią, nad pierwszymi krokami. Benji: Låt mig tänka… *podrapał się po brodzie* W zamyśleniu chłopak dotarł aż do hotelowej łazienki. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy było stojące na środku jacuzzi. Brunet nie zwrócił uwagi na rzeczy dookoła. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę odświeżenia się i zrelaksowania. Nagle poczuł uścisk w brzuchu - to stres dawał o sobie znać. Relaks był konieczny. Młody szwed upewniwszy się pobieżnie, że jest sam w pomieszczeniu zbliżył się do jacuzzi. Po kolejnym rozejrzeniu się nadal nie zauważył nikogo, więc zaczął powoli się rozbierać. Kamer akurat się nie wstydził. Po pierwsze był przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się ze światem swoim codziennym życiem, po drugie w tamtej chwili po prostu bardzo miał ochotę na kąpiel... Benji: Bada nakna *westchnął wchodząc do ciepłej wody* Jacuzzi bulgotało i było przyjemnie ciepłe. Benji usiadł i oparł głowę na gumowym oparciu. Zrelaksowany odchylił się do tyłu i pomasował po muskularnej klatce piersiowej. Z próżności lubił na siebie patrzeć, czuł się dumny ze swojego ciała. Oglądanie samego siebie musiało mu się jednak znudzić. Chłopak otworzył dotychczas przymknięte oczy i przysunął się do wodoodpornego panela kontrolnego. Przyjrzał się napisom. Były po angielsku, cóż, typowe dla wszelkich hoteli. Brunet zwiększył temperaturę wody i aktywował dysze masujące, a następnie wrócił na zajmowaną dotychczas pozycję. Odprężył się. Zapomniał o strategii i zmartwieniach cieszył się chwilami rozkoszy. '' ... ''Twarz dziewczyny przysłaniały czarne loki, przez co ciężko było ją rozpoznać. Melissa odgarnęła je ręką i założyła je za ucho starając się jako tako nad nimi zapanować. Chociaż marzyła o ciepłym śniadaniu postanowiła najpierw odświeżyć się nieco w łazience. Gdy znalazła właściwe drzwi domyśliła się, że będzie musiała dzielić się nią z innymi uczestnikami, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami, popchnęła masywne drzwi i weszła do środka zdecydowanym krokiem. Po wejściu zauważyła szafkę z ręcznikami, kosz na pranie i pełno szlafroków wiszących na pobliskiej ścianie. Na lewo spostrzegła korytarzyk prowadzący do “ubikacji”, kabin prysznicowych, umywalek i innych typowych elementów, które zawierają hotelowe łazienki. Na prawo zaś znajdowało się jacuzzi, a w nim... Benji dopiero wtedy dostrzegł obecność dziewczyny. Na jej widok natychmiast oblał się rumieńcem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieli ich zaledwie kilka metrów, a on był całkowicie nagi. Chłopak spojrzał rozbieganym wzrokiem na podłogę, szukał ubrań. Na jego nieszczęście rzucił je niedbale na eleganckie kafle. Leżały poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Problem był tym większy, że jacuzzi było dość wysokie. '' '''Benji:' ''O skit… *''przeklnął po szwedzku pod nosem. Podniósł wzrok, spróbował się zanurzyć po szyję''* Hej? *''przerzucił się na angielski''* Jesteś…? *patrzył zawstydzony na wcale nie brzydką dziewczynę* ''Melissa zlustrowała chłopaka chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale mimo to postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć. Melissa: Melissa. A ty gościem, który próbuje utopić się w jacuzzi. Masz jakieś imię? *podniosła pytająco brew udając, że nie widzi zmieszania bruneta* Benji: Ehm… Benji… *odchrząknął* Benji Saade *uśmiechnął się* Chłopak czuł, że powoli wraca mu pewność siebie, a właściwie przychodzi… Tak czy inaczej potrzebował jeszcze czegoś… Benji: Me… Melissa? *spojrzał na dziewczynę nadal zaczerwieniony po same uszy* Mogłabyś… Podać mi majtki? *w myślach spoliczkował się za swoje głupie słowa. Przewinęła mu się piękna wiązanka szwedzkich przekleństw* Mel spojrzała zdegustowana na porozwalane po podłodze ubrania i podeszła do wiszących na ścianie szlafroków. Chwyciła pierwszy z brzegu, był to typowy biały hotelowy szlafrok z logiem placówki. Zręcznym ruchem rzuciła go w stronę Szweda, a sama udała się w kierunku umywalek szukając spinek lub gumek do włosów. Benji siedział zamyślony w jacuzzi. Zamyślony. Tak. Zawstydzenie powoli przemijało. Chłopak zaskakująco szybko zaczynał myśleć strategicznie. Po pierwsze wiedział, że zaczęło się show i trzeba poznawać nowych ludzi, a po drugie zdobywanie przyjaciół też było zabawne. Szwed prawą ręką przewiesił rzucony przez Melissę szlafrok na zamontowanym do hot tuba wieszak, a następnie zmniejszył ustawienia; wyłączył dysze i osłabił bąbelki. Benji: Melissa? *zawołał do dziewczyny, która odeszła w głąb łazienki* Melissa przewróciła oczami, gdy usłyszała wołanie i wróciła do zaplatania warkocza, lecz po chwili stwierdziła, że nie warto zaczynać show robiąc sobie wrogów, więc mruknęła coś pod nosem na znak, iż słucha. Benji jako wokalista miał dobry słuch, więc usłyszał mruknięcie. Uznał je za znak, że dziewczyna go nie olewa totalnie. Dało mu to zastrzyk pewności siebie. Chłopak coraz to bardziej wchodził w rolę przebojowego… Benji: *mówił stosunkowo głośno, by dziewczyna go usłyszała* Woda jest ciepła! *wołał* Wiem, że prawie się nie znamy, ale… Są bąbelki i nic nie widać! Gdzieś w głębi głowy, cząstka chłopaka przeklinała siebie za sprośne propozycje czynione nieznajomej. Taki sposób wydawał się chłopakowi głupawy. Jednak równocześnie z tą myślą pojawiało się rozumowanie prowadzące do osiągnięcia celu… '' '''Melissa:' Czy ty coś sugerujesz? *powiedziała drocząc się z chłopakiem* Odpowiedziała. Dla Benji’ego był to dobry znak. Chłopak czuł, że ma jakieś szanse. Jednocześnie po tonie dziewczyny domyślał się, że nie będzie łatwo. Na początek zmienił pozycję. Usiadł trochę wyżej; pozostał zanurzony do pępka. Prawą ręką na powrót zwiększył moc jacuzzi. Szwed wychodził z założenia, że gdy dziewczyna przez szum dysz nie będzie mogła go usłyszeć to przyjdzie bliżej… Benji: Możesz powtórzyć? *odpowiedział pytaniem. Uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Był szczerze zadowolony ze swojego małego fortelu* Nie wiem czy coś sugeruję, czy proponuję… *powiedział naumyślnie za cicho* Dziewczyna wychyliła się zza ściany, a kąciki jej ust drgnęły w uśmiechu. Powoli, krok po kroczku zbliżyła się do jacuzzi. Nie spieszyło jej się. Gdy znalazła się już wystarczająco blisko, powoli nachyliła się nad twarzą chłopaka… Melissa: Może następnym razem *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, po czym błyskawicznie się odwróciła i poszła z powrotem w kierunku pryszniców* Benji zareagował tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Cały czas miał poczucie, że sytuacja nie jest stracona. Dziewczyna w końcu nie odeszła szybko, co zdradzało, że wcale nie jest obrażona… Szwed jednak nic nie mówił. Oblał się wodą po szyję, po czym zachęcająco poklepał się po klacie. Oparł się wygodnie i westchnął głośno: Benji: Åh, vatten är fantastiskt *westchnął rozkosznie po szwedzku* Melissa: Till skillnad från dig *uśmiechnęłą się przez ramię i zniknęła za winklem * ... Tego chłopak się nie spodziewał. Że dziewczyna znała szwedzki? To niespodziewane zagranie wprawiło szweda w niemałe osłupienie. Ba, otworzył szeroko usta i przez dobre kilkanaście sekund nie mógł dojść do słowa. W tym czasie zdążył zobaczyć jak Melissa wraca do korytarzyka… Brunet kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna zaskoczyła go i to bardzo. Jednak nie tylko umiejętnością szwedzkiego… Zbyła go, ale nie brutalnie. W tym wszystkim pozostała miła i kokieteryjna… Benji ochlapał twarz ciepłą wodą i wyskoczył z jacuzzi. Nie chcąc by Melissa zobaczyła go nago szybko pochwycił wręczony mu przez nią szlafrok, założył go i poszedł ze swoimi rzeczami przebrać się do znajdującej się w kącie przebieralni. Wytyczała ją powieszona na dwóch prętach, plastikowa kurtyna. '' ... ''W tym czasie Hiszpanka zdążyła wziąć prysznic i ubrać się w zapasowy zestaw ubrań zapewniony przez prowadzących. W drodze do drzwi wyjściowych dziewczyna ponownie spotkała przystojnego szweda. Była zbyt skupiona na myśli znalezienia jadalni, by dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć, więc po prostu opuściła pomieszczenie, a wyższy brunet poszedł wraz z nią. Biblioteka Wszystkie dostępne książki. Są komputery, ale bez internetu. ... W tym czasie gdy niektórzy się budzili, Janusz już baraszkował po całym hotelu. Był podekscytowany jego wielkością i przede wszystkim jakością. Od samego początku zaczął swe marudzenie, wchodząc do jednego regału z książkami. '' '''Janusz': Żeby kurła u nas były takie luksysy. *mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony* Zrobił parę kroków w bok i przeglądał się półkom z książkami. Wziął jedną do ręki i zaczął czytać jakiś napis po niemiecku. Janusz: Kurła! Toż to niemieckie ścierwo! Hitlery jedne, gdzie wrzuciły godnego Polaka! W czasie, gdy Janusz ochoczo poszukiwał Pana Tadeusza próg biblioteki przekroczył Rhys. Rozejrzał się leniwie po pomieszczeniu, widząc w nim tylko wspomnianego wcześniej Polaka postanowił zagnieździć się tutaj na moment. Osaczył wzrokiem pierwsze najdalsze wolne miejsce i spokojnym krokiem udał się do biurka. Po drodze zdążył przygarnać jakąś książkę Stephena Kinga, gdyby chciał ją ukraść najpewniej nikt by się nie zorientował. Chłopak usiadł na wybranym przez siebie miejscu, przodem do reszty pomieszczenia. Otworzył książkę, kilka razy ją kartkując. Sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego czytelnika... Janusz usłyszał wejście osobnika do pomieszczenia. Nawet jakby zrobił to najciszej jak potrafi, nasz prawilny Polak i tak, by to dosłyszał. On potrafi usłyszeć nawet najcichszy oddech somsiada pięć pięter wyżej. Zachowanie obcego bardzo go oburzyło. Jak to wejść do pomieszczenia i nie przywitać się z obecnymi!? Kto tego gówniarza wychowywał. Poczciwy Janusz wziął jedną z książek, udając, że czyta i udał się w kierunku tego osobnika. '' '''Janusz:' Dzień dobry. *przywitał się mocno, zaznaczając jednocześnie o co mu od razu chodziło w tych słowach, nie zdradzając swoich intencji* Chłopak jednak kompletnie zignorował Janusza, traktując go z niesamowitą pogardą. Nie podniósł wzroku na osobnika, ręki również nie zamierzał podawać, a o odzywaniu się nie było praktycznie mowy. Po prostu siedział sobie dalej tak jakby Janusza tam po prostu nie było. Przekartkowywał książkę, w rzeczywistości nie robiąc niczego więcej jak sprawiając wrażenia. Cóż. Janusz nienawidził być ignorowany, zwłaszcza przez jakichś chłystków. No tak niemiecki naród wychował sobie takie ścierwo. Tak! Janusz potrafił już wydedukować, że skoro znajduje się w bibliotece niemieckiej, to prawdopodobnie znajduje się na terenie Berlina. Brawo Einsteinie. Chociaż nie, bo to też był Niemiec. :v '' '''Janusz': Nic się nie zmieniliście od czasów wojny. *burknął niezadowolony* Zaczął wspominać, jak to dziadek opowiadał, jak naziści najeżdżali na wspaniałą willę dziadkę. W zasadzie to była stara stodoła, ale niewazne. Nikt i tak tego nie sprawdzi. "Jakbym mógł wtedy walczyć!" rzucił sobie w myślach. '' '''Janusz': Najpierw nas najeżdżacie, potem ignorujecie. Całkiem sprytne, by nie dawać roszczeń wojennych. Zastanowił się na chwilę i wpadł na "genialny pomysł". Może on nie rozumie polskiego dzień dobry? Janusz: Heil Hitler! *zasalutował przez jak mniewał Niemcem* Rhys początkowo nie reagował na zaczepki Janusza, jednak gdy ten przyczepił się jak rzep do psiego ogona postanowił odłożyć na chwilę książkę. Spojrzał na Janusza swoim chłodnym wzrokiem wycedzając przez zęby... Rhys: Dra til helvete, nie jestem Niemcem. Jego wypowiedź podkreślał akcent, który chłopak zastosował przy wypowiadaniu tych słów. Skandynawski język jest bardzo charakterystyczny i nie trudno go odróżnić. Zwrócił w końcu na niego uwagę. A więc uderzenie w czuły punkt każdego Niemca działało. Janusz był człowiekiem światowym i zrozumiał łatwo, że rozmawia z Norwegiem. Światowość Polaka można było określić krótko: Wie, że Niemiec to chuj. Rusek to chuj i komuch, a Żyd to złodziej i chuj. Coś mniej więcej tak to leciało. Skandynawia, skandynawia... Rozmyślał nasz kochany rodak. '' '''Janusz': Pewnie jak Breivik zajumałeś paru ludziom życie i czytasz książkę, jak uciec nie dając się złapać? Odezwanie chłopaka Janusz odebrał jako aprobatę do rozmowy i usiadł w pobliżu swojego nowego "Kompana". Janusz: No wiesz. Mnie też somsiad wku*wia, i chętnie bym go zabił. Ale z drugiej strony, kto by mnie potem wku.wiał. Nim kogoś zabijemy, warto to rozsądnie przemyślić, Anders. Rhys: Aha. Chłopak wywrócił oczami, niemając najzwyczajnej ochoty kontynuowania rozmowy z Januszem. Rhys doskonale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie znalazł się w reality show. Co jeśli Janusz jest uczestnikiem i będzie musiał się z nim męczyć w jednym sezonie, albo co gorsza... jednej drużynie? Nawet tak chłodnego człowieka jak Rhys przeszedł lekki dreszcz na tą myśl. Postanawiając wyrzucić z głowy te szkodliwe myśli wrócił do "czytania" książki, przybierając taktykę przytakiwania oraz "mhm'owania". Janusz ucieszył się, że uzyskał atencję. Dawno nikt go nie słuchał tak namiętnie i nie przytakiwał na jego słowa. Bardzo podbudował się i z dumą zaczął opowiadać, jak to wujek Stasiek pracuje w Norwegii. Poczuł, że może nawiązać przyjaźń z tym osobnikiem. A świadomość pierwszego zagranicznego przyjaciela, który nie będzie ch*jem, bardzo go budowała. '' '''Janusz': No cudownie, że się zgadzamy! *przytaknął szczęśliwy* Janusz zaczął przeczesywać dłonią swój namiętnie zapuszczony wąs. Janusz: No i Anders, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mam rodzinę w Norwegii. Wujek Stasiek się zwie. Równy gość! Powinniście się zrozumieć, co prawda nie strzela do ludzi tak jak Ty, ale jak go nauczysz... *zaczął intensywnie myśleć* Po chwili jednak machnął ręką. '' '''Janusz': A szkoda kurła gadać. Też taka niemowa jest. Kurde, zawsze z takimi ludźmi mi się dogaduje! No i wiesz, on pracuje w Oslo. W jakimś tam biurze podróży, oprowadza ciapatych. A co do ciapatych! Janusz podniósł rękę zamyślony. '' '''Janusz': Ciapaci to okropni ludzie. Jak można im pozwalać żyć w tak cudownych krajach europejskich. No wiadomo, że Polska przoduje i w ogóle. Ale myśle, że Wy tam w Norwegii też sobie radzicie. No to jak możecie skażać naród ciapatymi. No kurde... Jeszcze powiedz, że macie te całe eLGieBiete czy jakoś tak. Jak tam można? No powiedz mi Andres przyjacielu... Mruknął zrezygnował. '' '''Rhys:' Nie wiem, nie interesują mnie inni. *wzrusza ramionami* Chłopak czuł, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to się od gościa nie uwolni. Postanowił więc opuścić bibliotekę i udać się gdzieś indziej, gdzie jest więcej frykasów... tak jest, od paplaniny Polaka zgłodniał. Podniósł się powoli i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych... Rhys: No i moje imię to Rhys, tak na przyszłość. Rzekł i opuścił pokój. Około 5 minut po opuszczeniu pokoju przez Rhysa do pokoju przyszli Kate i Charles. Charles zapomniał o celu swojego przybycia do biblioteki i zanurzył się w lekturze Kate zauważając że jej "Towrzysz" zanurza się w lekturze postanowiła znaleźć jakąś ciekawą książke. Po chwili znajduje "Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny" Myśli: Sztampa ale nigdy nie czytałam to se poczytam Pomyślawszy usiadła na krześle i zaczeła czytać Charles: '''Co sądzisz o tym miejscu? Jak myślisz czy wygramy ten bilion... miliard... eh nieważne, kwotę którą dają wygranemu, czy odpadniemy jako pierwsi? Myślę ze jestem najsłabszym fizycznie z męskiego grona. '''Kate: Myślę że jest nawet spoko. Mówiłam ci już że raczej nie liczę na wygraną ale kto to tam wie w tym programie potrzebna jest głównie strategia siła może też ale ważne żeby mieć dobrą strategie a po za tym jak na razie nie widzieliśmy żadnych innych uczestników Charles: '''Fakt, ale jestem niewyspany i przypomniało mi się ze wszystko mnie boli przez upadek ze schodów *Charles kładzie sobie książkę na twarz* idę, spać, jak chcesz to możesz iść dalej. ''Charles zasnął, kłopot w tym ze na środku biblioteki, zrobił to celowo gdyż wiedział ze pewnie ktoś go zauważy i nawiąże z nim kontakt. '' ''Janusz z zainteresowaniem obserwował rozmowę dwójkę osób. Ale dzisiaj tłoczno w tej bibliotece pomyślał poczciwy Polak. Chociaż sam w zasadzie był tu pierwszy raz, ale to akurat mało ważne. Kolejni, którzy się nie przywitali jak to tak można. Ruszył swoje cztery litery, zapominając o Rhysie i stanął przed lezącym Charlesem. '' '''Janusz: *ekhem* DZIEŃ DOBRY *ekhem* Charles: Aaaaa! *Charles energicznie stał* A... to tylko... Charles zobaczył ze osoba która go obudziła posiada wąsy. Charles: 'Prowadzący? A i dzień dobry, przysnęło mi się. ''Janusz zrobił minę rozczarowania. Kolejne chuchro, które nie zna podstawowych manier. Gdzie Ci zagraniczni się uczyli. Widać, że inni to jednak zacofani. A mówią, że Polska jest tak do tyłu. '''Janusz: Prowadzący? *uśmiechnął się do mnie* Okaże się z czasem. *odparł zamyslony* Myśl tego, że ktoś go bierze za prowadzącego wygrywała nad tym, że w zasadzie mógł powiedzieć o byciu członkiem ekipy. Duma Polaka rzecz święta. Janusz: Rozumiem, że twoje maniery wyparowały wraz z przybyciem do tego programu? Charles: Przepraszam bardzo za moje zachowanie, zasnąłem akurat na środku by ktoś zawarł ze mną konwersacje, i to się stało, ale myślałem bardziej o zawodniku, wie pan, sojusze i te sprawy. Moje imię to Charles i pochodzę z Francji, zamierzam wygraną kwotę przeznaczyć na firmę charytatywną. Francuz, huh ciekawe. Norweg, Francuz. Co czego go tu dalej? Zmierzył wzrokiem Francuza. Janusz: To tak. Podczas wojny mieliście nas w dupie, a teraz chcecie zawierać firmy charytatywne? Jak to działa? Charles: A więc pan pochodzi z Polski, bardzo mi przykro za rząd Francji w tamtych czasach, jeśli to pana zadowoli mogę dać panu działkę w Francji, wiem ze to niewiele, ale tylko to mogę zrobić. I proszę, niech pan ze tak brzydko powiem nie przypiernicza się do mojej przyjaciółki z W. Brytanii. Januszowi zakręciło się w głowie jak usłyszał słowo "działka". Ktoś chciał mu dać coś za darmo i jeszcze nie zabrać. Podszedł bliżej gagatka. Janusz: Chcesz mi coś za darmo ofiarowac? Gdzie tu jest haczyk? Spytał podejrzeliwie. Janusz: Cholera jasna, jeszcze obywatela Szwabii tu brakuje! Charles: Haczyk jest taki ze jeszcze jej nie mam, ale będę mieć jak wygram milion, tysiąc... em... ile się tu wygrywa? Janusz: Wiedziałem. *pogłaskał się po wąsie i rozczarowany wyszedł bez słowa*. Kate zgłodniała więc postanowiła poszukać kuchni przeszła chwile i ją znalazła, zaraz po niej poszedł tam Charles. Nie mając spokoju i po zobaczeniu udał się do biblioteki. Liczył, że znajdzie parę informatorów z których się dowie gdzie dokładnie jest. Brian: 'Hmmm, zobaczmy. ''Zaczął przebierać między katalogami by odnależć odpowiednia pozycję. Gdy tylko ustalił udał się po nie, zebrał i zacząl przeglądać przy jednym z wolnych stolików. '' Lista obecności: Ekipa: *Yanke$ *ElOutsider *Dark Zawodnicy: *Krzysiulka10 *Ikainic *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk]] *Totaldrama52 *As236 *Wojciu *Katie *Sigur Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki